tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
LoganWorm's Survivor: Nicaragua
Survivor: Nicaragua was LoganWorm's fifth season in his series. It started on June 15th 2012 and ended on June 30th 2012. The season featured 18 brand new castaways on two different tribes. The main twist was called: "The Fire Necklace" This twist required someone to take a penalty each tribal council from a chosen list. The Phony Idol twist also made a return. 32 people applied, 14 were cut from casting, then 2 were cut and replaced before the season began, and all 18 people participated in the season. People that signed up on the Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of first name), Age, Color Level, Timezone, and a couple of other answers to questions. Their Preferred Survivor Name is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Season Summary Genre: 'Reality Competition '''Winner: '??? (?-?-?) 'No. of Episodes: ' 'No. of Castaways: '''18 '''Original Run: '''June 15th 2012 - June 30th 2012 '''Hosted On: 'Tengaged Website 'Preceded By: 'Survivor: Marquesas 'Followed By: '''Survivor: All-Stars '''Location: ' San Juan del Sur, Nicaragua 'Tribes: ' La Flor Espada 'Text Summary: ' ... 'Returning Players: ' N/A 'Videos: ' Castaways The Game Voting History ^1 = Shawn held the Fire Necklace and as a punishment decided to allow America to decide who he voted for. America effectively voted for himself. Episode Summaries '''Episode 1: "Have Fun" The castaways had to nominate someone to hold the Fire Necklace prior to the challenge. For the challenge each tribe had to light a torch, then pass it to the next person. If they dropped the hand torch, they would have to stop. La Flor completed 2 people before dropping their hand torch, and Aly dropped the hand torch straight away for Espada. La Flor won immunity, and Priscilla was nominated to hold the Fire Necklace for Espada. At the La Flor camp... At the Espada camp... At tribal council Priscilla had decided to take the penalty of not searching for a hidden immunity idol until the next immunity challenge. John made it clear that there were alliances and Ben was evaluated because of a sickness, but was determined okay. On a 8-0 vote Steph was the first one voted out. 'Episode 2: "I'm Here to Fry Them Up"' At the next immunity challenge the castaways had to throw coconuts at a board to hit a huge target to score points. If the castaways hit one of the targets then the tribe is one step closer to getting out of the challenge. La Flor scored 21 points overall, and Espada scored 15 points causing La Flor to win immunity for a second time in a row. Aly, Ben, Michael, John, and Tyla all got 1 nomination for the Fire Necklace and therefore all received necklaces. At the La Flor camp... At the Espada camp... At tribal council George remarked that the vote was half-strategical and half-beneficial. The tribe was shocked to find that Michael was voted out on a 5-3 vote. 'Episode 3: "A Piece of Dead Meat"' At the next immunity challenge the castaways had to come to an agreement and guess what an unscrambled word was. For each word they got correct before the other tribe, they scored a point. Espada took the lead and won immunity for the first time. The La Flor tribe nominated Shawn to hold the Fire Necklace. At the Espada camp... At the La Flor camp... At tribal council Shawn was mad that he held the Fire Necklace. Twists 'Phony Idol Twist:' A twist previously used in Samoa, 2 hidden immunity idols were hid at each camp, with 1 being fake that if played had no benefit to the user or whoever it was played on, and with another being real and doing what an idol intends on doing. In Nicaragua, the puzzle was larger than previously to figure out which idol was real and which was fake. The twist was retired when hidden immunity idols were no longer in play. 'The Fire Necklace:' The Fire Necklace was original and new to Nicaragua. Before each immunity challenge the tribes (or whoever was there for their tribe) would nominate someone to hold the Fire Necklace. If a tribe lost, the person they nominated to hold the necklace would hold the necklace at tribal council. If a castaway held the Fire Necklace, they would be required to take a penalty from a list of penalties, such as having their vote not count. The twist was retired on... Returning Players So far, no castaways from this season have returned to play in another season. Category:LoganWorm's Survivor Series